Gender Bender in my Oc: Platinum Sincere Heart
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: Platinum Sincere Heart es una semidiosa hija de Eros, pero por su apariencia fría y distante no lo notarias. No se parece en nada ah Diamond..espera quien es ¿Diamond?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece al querido Tio Rick Riordan. Esta saga(?) se trata de un gender bender de mis Oc y de sus amigos (personajes de Roxane Vega y Rubi de fuego)**

 **Aviso: por el momento publicare los capítulos sin un orden y cuando tenga toda la saga(?) los pondré en orden**

* * *

Estaba practicando arquearía, era lo único que podía hacer hasta que pudiera hablar con Quirón, el claro de Arquería estaba cerca del bosque, así que tenía que estar alerta. Escuche un sonido extraño:

-¿quién es?-pregunte apuntando mi arco hacia el bosque-ah solo eres tu

Baje mi arco, pues se trataba del chico de la otra vez. Me gustaba su pelo, era pelirrojo con las puntas teñidas de rosa...

-y-y-yo solo quería decir que eres muy buena con el arco-Dijo claramente nervioso

-Gracias- respondí y fui por mis flechas que dieron en el blanco -como era que te llamabas... Eolo, Héctor

-Helios Zeal-dijo y tomo mi mano - para servirte

Cuando iba a besar mi mano, la retiré bruscamente

-gracias, pero tú no quieres nada conmigo-Dije regresando a la práctica- si no vas a practicar con el arco te sugiero que te vayas, me desconcentras

-ahhh, exactamente a eso eh venido. Yo no sé usar el arco y quería saber si tú podías enseñarme-dijo inmediatamente y me dio la espalda - no te hagas la importante chica, además no eres mi tipo

-Ja ja ja -me reí

-¿te reíste? - pregunto

-No-le respondí y volví a lanzar flechas

-claro que sí, te escuche

-yo nunca río chico - dije sin titubear - además soy mala maestra

-No importa, yo soy bueno aprendiendo - dijo señalándose - hijo del dios de la dedicación

-Y al parecer de las personas molestas...ahhh Está bien - dije y lo tome de las manos - ¿eres diestro o zurdo? ¿Con que ojo vez mejor?

-d-d-diestro - contesto mientras le tocaba los antebrazos-y con el derecho

-Ok. Tienes suficiente fuerza en los brazos, pero vas a tener que hacer flexiones para que se acostumbren- dije soltando sus brazos - tendremos que buscar un arco para ti-dije convirtiendo mi arco en collar-vamos

-Porque no puedo usar el tuyo-preguntó

"Porque fue un regalo de Artemisa, y si lo tocas tal vez te electrocute o algo así, o ella se enojaría conmigo. Mejor no arriesgarnos" le quería responder, pero eso solo haría que él tuviera más preguntas

-No abuses y confórmate con que te enseñe a usar el arco-le contesté y me puse a buscar entre los arcos del cobertizo - creo que este te vendrá bien

Le pase el arco y una flecha

-Primero tienes que asegurarte que la cuerda tenga suficiente tensión - le enseñe como ajustar la cuerda- bien hazlo ahora tu

Vi como lo hacía, mientras yo convertía mi collar de nuevo en arco

-bien, ahora tienes que cargar la flecha-le dije

-Así está bien- dijo, pues había cargado la flecha como si de un bebe se tratará

-me refería en el arco- dije reprimiendo una pequeña risa- pon la flecha en medio del arco y sostenla con tus dedos anular y medio, así, y después estiras la cuerda y apuntas-dije esto último lanzando una flecha, la cual dio al blanco de la diana

Él lo intento, pero no se acercó ni siquiera le dio a la diana.

-buen intento-dije riendo un poco

-te hice reír y eso valió la pena- dijo y volteo a ver mi cara seria

-yo no reí-dije- un consejo, usa tu boca como ancla. Así

Lance la flecha como le indique y dio al blanco

-¿Esa no es una frase de "el diario de la princesa 2"?-preguntó

-tal vez-dije-ahora inténtalo

La hizo y esta vez acertó cerca del aro central.

-bien hecho-lo felicite- ahora puedes dejarme en paz

-En realidad quería hacer otra cosa

-si quieres entrenar con el arco, ahí hay otra diana-dije volviendo a lanzar flechas

-En realidad, no.- dijo y lanzó una flecha a la diana - me gustaría invitar a una chica a una cita

-si crees que por ser hija de Eros te puedo aconsejar, estas equivocado-dije sin apartar la vista de la diana - eres guapo, si la chica es lo suficientemente tonta y superficial aceptara

-pero ella no es tonta -dijo-de hecho es muy lista y muy linda. Ella fue la razón de que quisiera aprender a usar el arco

-claro, lista-dije sin apartar la vista del blanco- de seguro es una rubia artificial con gran busto.

-celosa-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-además ¿por qué crees que me gustan ese tipo de chicas?

-Tienes la pinta de chico surfista o de que pasa mucho tiempo en la playa- dije- un poco prejuicioso, pero generalmente cierto.

-pues te equivocas. Ella es castaña-dijo- y su "busto" no es lo que me atrae de ella

-pues si no es una rubia oxigenada aprovecha-dije cargando una flecha - tal vez este distraída y te diga que si

-¿Quieres salir conmigo en una cita? - pregunto

-sí, eso debes decirle a ella-dije distraída

-lo diré de otra forma-dijo- Platinum Sincere Heart ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Me puse roja y desvíe el tiro

-¿estás bien? Te sonrojaste - dijo con un tono...

-yo no me sonrojo-dije recuperando mi flecha y mi color- nos vemos Elías, suerte con tu cita

Salí corriendo a la cabaña de Lady Hestia y lo último que escuche de ese chico fue:

-Torpe helios. Lo arruinaste y en grande


	2. Salida de El refugio

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece al querido Tio Rick Riordan. Esta saga (?) se trata de un gender bender de mis Oc y de sus amigos (personajes de Roxane Vega y Rubi de fuego)**

 **Aviso: Esta historia es compartida (Roxane Vega publicara una contraparte)y participa en un reto personal entre ella y yo. Quien publique primero pondrá el reto para el segundo. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

* * *

-Orden, por favor orden-dije seriamente- ahora que todos los miembros del consejo están presentes podemos comenzar

-Platinum, te recuerdo que en el consejo somos doce-dijo Claudia una hija de Eris

-Gracias Claudia. Los demás miembros del consejo no están disponibles. Además somos mayoría por lo cual podemos proseguir - conteste- Nathalie podrías leer el orden de la junta

-claro platy... Digo, por supuesto Platinum - dijo mi mejor amiga, una hija de Thanatos- el primer punto a tratar es acerca de la guardería.

-Alicia y yo nos encargaremos - dijo Raquel, hija de afrodita - los niños estarán bien con nosotras, no tienes por qué preocuparte Platinum

-fiesta en la guardería - dijo Alicia hija de Dionisio, cuando le dirigí una mirada seca - ok, sin fiestas

-De acuerdo, si nadie se opone daré la moción aprobada- dirigí una mirada alrededor-muy bien, cual es el siguiente punto Nathalie

-El tema del augur-dijo revisando su lista

-Marco como único hijo directo de Apolo, me parece que es el más cualificado para elegir al nuevo...

-ya llegue, de que me perdí - llego de repente Marco-disculpen si interrumpí algo

-No te preocupes Marco, acabamos de empezar-dije indicándole que tomará asiento - hablábamos acerca del tema del augur

-Platinum te eligió para que te encargarás de eso-respondió Gabrielle, hija de Atenea y con 30 años la semidiosa más grande en el consejo-como segunda al mando del consejo, secundo la moción.

-Ah claro-dijo sentándose-tengo algunos candidatos

-agradecería que me pasaras una lista de esos candidatos - prosigamos.

¿Que quien soy?, es una pregunta razonable. Mi nombre es Platinum Sincere Heart, hija de Eros. ¿Que por qué todos le hacen caso a una hija de un dios menor?, fácil, porque supe cómo ganarme su respeto.

-el último punto a tratar es el asunto de la guardia nocturna- dijo Nathalie checando por última vez su lista

-De acuerdo con el decreto de los fundadores, cualquier persona mayor de quince años puede ser parte de la guardia nocturna - les recordé - Aurelio es el encargado de la guardia y, aunque ha demostrado lo contrario en el pasado, confío en su buen juicio.

Hubo un momento de silencio seguido de cuchicheos de aprobación

-Muy bien, chicas y Marco, pueden retirarse - afirme y vi como marchaban a la salida

-bueno ya todas se fueron señorita Platinum-dijo Nathalie a mis espaldas- podrías quitar esa cara sería, empiezas a incomodarme

-tu puedes decirme platy - le comenté - además tu sabes que no me tomarían en serio si me muestro muy "empática"

-ok. ¿Y por qué solo chicas? - pregunto - sé que somos protegidas de Artemisa pero...

-Te aseguro que esto fue mera coincidencia, además Marco no es una chica - hice el gesto de mis manos están limpias- aunque no negaré que me agrado mucho

-te creeré por ahora-dijo haciendo una pausa dramática antes del "por ahora" - entonces... Ya me dirás porque te vas del refugio

-tuve un sueño donde Diana aparecía-dije-o tal vez era Artemisa, como sea. Me dijo que todos los semidioses deben estar unidos

-pero eso ya paso hace años. Romanos y Griegos hemos convivido con paz en el refugio - dijo como si fuera obvio

-creo que se refería a los chicos del Campamento Mestizo y Júpiter- dije-ya mande un heraldo con Lupa y yo iré a hablar con Quirón. Ambos recibiremos los entrenamientos correspondientes de cada campamento antes de volver

-¿y si no lo logran?-pregunto preocupada

-lo intentaremos con el contrario - agregue- el objetivo es traer la paz, asi como fuertes aliados, a cualquier costo.

Termine de recoger mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida, para estar bajo tierra, el refugio tenía buenas y elegantes oficinas.

-Ahora que recuerdo-dije-¿tú te encargarás de cuidar a Danny mientras no estoy?

Hace algunos años Hefesto y mi padre nos enviaron a una misión. Hefesto mando a Aurelio, miembro del consejo e hijo de marte, y a Marco a recuperar un objeto, un cinturón de herramientas mágico, y nos pidió guardarlo hasta que un hijo suyo se alzará en el campamento. Mientras tanto mi padre nos mandó a Nath y a mí a una misión de búsqueda y rescate. La tarea consistía en encontrar a la mortal, Diane Fossey, y a su hija, una semidiosa. Nunca me dijo si era mi hermana o no, solo nos dijo que su mamá había huido de su familia por amor. Para acabar con el flashback, ellas habían conseguido sobrevivir a los monstruos durante 4 años pero cuando las encontramos la mama de Danny nos dijo que cuidáramos de ella. Se sacrificó para salvar a su hija la cual solo tenía 4 años en ese entonces

-claro. Veremos películas y anime toda la noche - dijo emocionada

-nada de desvelarse-decrete- Danny todavía es menor de quince años, por no decir que su padre aún no la ha reconocido. Tiene que ir a la guardería

-Está bien-dijo-además me toca coordinar las próximas festividades

-esa es mi pequeña Bella noche - dije acariciando su mejilla mientras decía su apellido

-Yo... Ahh-balbuceo y se retiró-jajaja claro WarmHeart

Eso es lo que odiaba, siempre que me acercaba demasiado a ella (un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla o gesto amistoso), ella empezaba a balbucear y se ponía roja. Eso debía de ser mi culpa, creía que había aprendido a controlar mis poderes de Eros, pero al parecer todavía no había logrado ningún progreso

-lo siento - susurre bajando la cabeza

-Dijiste algo-me pregunto, al parecer ya había vuelto en sí

-ah... Sí. Decía que si querías ayudarme a poner mis cosas para mañana

-¿aún no empacas? - me pregunto y solo negué con la cabeza- está bien, de todos modos quería regalarte esto

Saco una caja forrada con papel fantasía amarillo y con un gran moño rojo.

-Oh no de viste-dije tomando la caja y desenvolviéndola-ay es hermosa.

Me había regalado una mochila algo grande, llena de ropa nueva, una cantimplora llena de néctar y una bolsita llena de Ambrosia. También se encontraban una Gladius de oro imperial, asi como unas cuantas Dagas de plata.

-Sabes que tengo suficiente con el arco-le conteste- pero muchas gracias. ¿Tu escojiste esta ropa?

-Danny y Raquel me ayudaron-dijo sacando un conjunto-sé que te gustan los colores monocromáticos, así que escogí la blusa blanca y el chaleco negro. A Danny le gusto la falda y la bufanda rosa. Raquel nos ayudó a elegir el gorro de lana y las botas de color salmón.

En realidad no me gustaba el color rosa, pero este era algo aperlado, además del hecho de que mis tres mejores amigas lo escogieron

-Me encanta-dije- ven vamos a la casa a por mí ultima cena preparada por las dos, por lo menos hasta que regrese.

Salimos del recinto y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro hogar, juro que extrañaría este lugar, pero todo fuera por servir a mi diosa patrona sin tener que renunciar al amor por completo.

* * *

Bueno si no se han percatado, ya que Dia esta inspirado en Diamond de el manga Poket Monster Special, Platy lo hace de Platinum Berlizt.


End file.
